In general, a touchscreen has a screen display function as well as a user interface function. In more detail, if a user writes a character or a mark or draws a picture on a panel formed on liquid crystal of the touchscreen, a pointer of the touchscreen displays the shape of the character, mark or picture while moving along a predetermined route. Further, if a user touches an icon displayed on a screen in a specific mode, a corresponding function is performed to display a predetermined image.
Because a personal portable information appliance has many touchscreens, the personal portable information appliance provides a user with convenience in terms of information collecting, saving, writing, searching and communication functions. Although these devices work well, an improved input device and operational methods associated therewith is therefore desired.